


Alpha 9 and the Autobots

by Zodia



Series: Halo and Transformers unite [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, ODST gets to meet the Autobots first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodia/pseuds/Zodia
Summary: If there was one thing that Buck was used to by now was being called on by ONI Agent Veronica Dare for something top secert. Meaning that as the group to help her they would be completely in the dark on the details of her missions and knowing only that they would have to follow her orders until said mission was complete. Now he didn’t mind seeing Dare during these times when she called on him and Alpha 9. He still couldn’t believe he had fallen for a “Spook”, as he liked to call Agents of ONI, and was still hung up over her. So, imagine his surprised when he was called by another “Spook”. But this “Spook” wasn’t a “Spook”. And what this “Spook” needed him to do was far beyond his wildest dreams.
Relationships: Acree/OC, Edward Buck/Veronica Dare, First Aid/Springer, Hot Rod/Ultra Magnus, Optimus/Elita-1
Series: Halo and Transformers unite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791811
Kudos: 5





	1. Context

**For context:**

**I shall be using Cybertronain time units. They shall be listed before and after each chapter, so you don’t get confused. Most of what I found on the transformer’s wiki page gave me mixed messages probably only because Hasbro hasn’t explained or shown us how Cybertronain time units work. Because of that I have made my own time units to fit with the story. Anyway, here they are**

**Micro-click—half a second**

**Nano-click(s)—second(s)**

**Breem(s)—minute(s)**

**Joor—1/2 minutes**

**Mili-cycle—half hour**

**Cycle—1 hour**

**Mega-cycle—12 hours**

**Solar-cycle—a day**

**Lunar-cycle—night**

**Deca-cycle—a week**

**Steller-cycle—a month**

**Eon—year**

**Also, for story breaks shall look something like this;**

_ Time, Main location (like planet or building), Section (like a certain place in the main location) _

**And dialogue key:**

“Normal”

_“Bumblebee”_

|Spark Bond|

[OSDT/Spartan Private Band]

+Autobot Private Band+

-Decepticon Private Band-

(Coms)

**Will be taking the transformer’s generation one designs like how they did for the Bumblebee Movie. Another thing, with there being so many different continuities on Cybertronain lore and other things like Cybertronain biology, I have taken serval things from a few continuities for this story. For example; for this story, Bumblebee can only speak using his radio since his voice box was destroyed by Megatron at Tyger Pax when he was 6 eons old having snuck off the autobot base to help his father’s, Optimus’s, plan send the Allspark and the key to Vector Stigma somewhere safe by desecrating the Decepticons.**

**Story’s lore:**

**The story of Primus and Unicorn, how they were two brothers and fought. Primus created the Thirteen Primes to defeat Unicorn. The leader of the Primes, as in the one that united them was heavily damaged during the fight and enjoyed the Allspark. His leadership, courage, valor, and understanding where taken and constructed by Primus into the Matrix of Leadership which was then given to Primus in the hopes of keeping the Primes united. Only those baring the Matrix after the original Primes where deemed the “True Prime”. The Prime that died after Unicorn’s defeat was reborn was Orion Pax regaining his true powers and true form upon gaining the Matrix of Leadership from Primus himself when the war started. Since then the Matrix has been trying to restore Optimus’s memories of his first life.**

**Story’s Cybertronain biology:**

**Cybertronains are genderfluid; however, their bodies (or frames), depending on the bot as they are born, can look masculine (Mech) or feminine (Femme).**

**Story’s take on Sparkmates:**

**Sparkmates are somewhat like the soulmate myth. When a Cybertronain meets their Sparkmate their sparks will react and reach out to another instantly. No, that doesn’t mean they marry right away. The sensation is soft at first and grows the more and more they are together in the sense that they comminute often regardless if they are actually dating. When the two Cybertronains admit their feelings to one another, they have a Conjunction (that what they call a wedding) either privately or with friends and family. Becoming Sparkmates gives the two Cybertronains a telepathic ability that they can use to speak to one another so long as they aren’t planets apart. Though they can’t speak to each other over the bond when they are planets apart, they can still sense if something is wrong with the other.**

**Story’s take on Cybertronain families and how Sparklings are born:**

**When a Cybertronain is carrying a Sparkling, they are very tired, gets dizzy, will end up puking high and medium grade energon, have tendencies to want to do stuff when everyone tells them no. Especially if the Carrier enjoys moving around.**

**Sparklings, are created by their parents (or creators) becoming Sparkmates. It doesn’t happen right away; it can sometimes take few months (or steller-cycles) along with a passionate night or two for the spark of the Sparkling to form. The Sparklings will start off as Sparks living inside the Spark chamber of the Carrier. It takes a full Steller-cycle before they’re ready to leave the Carrier’s spark chamber. The Sparkling’s spark will begin to pull away from the Carrier’s as it is finally ready to leave the chamber. Like with human pregnancy the Carrier will be in a lot of pain, however unlike human pregnancy it lasts for maybe about an hour (or cycle) tops. During this split from the Carrier’s spark, the Sparkling’s spark is moved into a Sparkling Pod (that’s what I’m calling it) where the new spark begins to form it’s body. Sparkling Pods are about as wide as the blade of the Star Saber from Transformers Prime. The body’s design is chosen by the subconsciousness of the new spark as it sits between two energy webs as the pod releases the liquid metal for the sparkling’s body (or frame). This also doesn’t take that long. Maybe about a few minutes (or Breems).**

**Carrier/Creator—mother**

**Sire—father**

**Sparklings, like human babies, learn how to speak from their creators. For Sparklings, until they learn to how speak, they communicate in chirps, clicks, honk-like noises and also through their engines. For example; when Bee was a newly created Sparkling, he would often make noises through his engine which would be responded by a rumble from Optimus’s engine. And once the Sparkling learns how to speak, they discover that they share a similar telepathic ability to their parents. And similar to how the parents can sense if something is wrong with their spouse the same can be said of their Sparkling.**

**Please enjoy the story and give constructive criticism.**


	2. Prologue: The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of the Decepticons and the Revival of Cybertron, the Autobots returned to rebuild their broken world. Thanks to the help of man named Edmund, the Autobots have been kept off ONI's and anyone else's radar. However now as the Autobots reside on Cybertron a few chose to remain among their human allies of NEST acting as Cybertron liaison as members of NEST work as agents of ONI to help keep Cybertron hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micro-click—half a second  
> Nano-click(s)—second(s)  
> Breem(s)—minute(s)  
> Joor—1/2 minutes  
> Mili-cycle—half hour  
> Cycle—1 hour  
> Mega-cycle—12 hours  
> Solar-cycle—a day  
> Lunar-cycle—night  
> Deca-cycle—a week  
> Steller-cycle—a month  
> Eon—year
> 
> “Normal”  
> “Bumblebee”  
> |Spark Bond|  
> [OSDT/Spartan Private Band]  
> +Autobot Private Band+  
> -Decepticon Private Band-  
> (Coms)

“Thanks for taking me to work today Bee.” 

_ “No problem Spike. As your Autobot Guardian it’s part of the job.” _ Said Bee through the radio. _“Besides it will be the last time for a while. Optimus wants me back home for a few solar-cycles.”_

“I’m still jealous about that.” Spike admitted. 

_ “Never fear Spike. I’ll make sure that Daniel knows you’re okay and you’re thinking about him.” _ Bee promised. 

“Thanks Bee.” Spike smiled. 

As they drove down the hidden road that was taking them to the secert ONI base they heard a jet over head. Looking out the windshield Spike gasped seeing an all too familiar jet flying overhead. 

_ “Hang on Spike!” _ Shouted Bee as he quickly maneuvered out of the way of the in coming shots. 

Heading into the trees for cover Bee let Spike out of his alt-mode before transforming. Gun in hand Bee fired at the jets. The jets fired back retaining their alt-modes and staying in the sky. It wasn’t until Bee had injured the wing of one of the jets did, they retreat. Venting a little Bee looked to Spike who was unharmed. 

“Are you injured?”

_ “Just a few dents, nothing that I can’t fix myself.” _ Bee waved him off. They looked back to the sky. _“This is the first Decepticon activity in eight human years?”_

“Eight and a half.” Spike commented. “We need to call this in.” 

_ “You dont have to tell me twice. Let’s get you to ONI first.” _ Said Bee transforming back into his alt-mode. 

“Right.”

_ 4 cycles since the attack, Cybertron, Autobot HQ’s control room _

“Sir Edmund,” Began a small robot with a sliver base masculine frame with golden trims as he walked over to the older gentleman wearing a suit with a light coat and lose scarf around his neck. 

“What is it, Cogsworth?” Sir Edmund kept his eyes on the large screens before him. 

“I have received a report from Spike Witwicky at ONI Base 19 on Delora.” Said Cogsworth standing similar to that of a butler. 

“What is the report?” Sir Edmund asked. 

“He and Bee where attacked on their way to the base by two jets looking like Sky-quake and Dread-wing.” Cogsworth explained. 

“What!?” Shouted a deep commanding voice belonging to the one and only Optimus Prime. 

“Settle down Prime.” Said Sir Edmund. “Cogsworth continue.”

“Neither where injured, however this proves that of what we feared.” Cogsworth finished his report as Sir Edmund looked down deep in thought for a moment.

“Cogsworth, get me ONI. I need an ODST team.” Sir Edmund said. 

Cogsworth nodded, “Right away sir!” 

Cogsworth ran off leaving Sir Edmund and the Prime alone. Edmund looked to the Prime seeing the concerned look on his face. 

“First Decepticon activity in nearly nine years as far as human time units ago. Probably doesn’t feel that long for your kind does it?”

“That is true.” Optimus said. “What are you planning by bringing an ODST team into all of this?”

“To bring our kinds together of course.” Edmund said as if it was obvious. “It’s time for Cybertron, Earth and her colonies to become more acquainted.” 

“I trust your judgment Edmund; however, I fear of what ONI might do when they find out about this and what you have been doing since your retirement.” Optimus said.

Edmund gave a laugh, “Knowing that I’m friends with an alien race that is about as tall as a two-story house and transforms they’ll be very careful of what they do.”

With a small grumble Optimus said, “I hope you are right. Till all are one.” 

Optimus walked away from Edmund. The elder human male watched the retreating form of the mech. Both knew that eventually the rest of humanity would end up meeting the Cybertronains but hoped that it would be when the Covenant was finally gone and the Cybertronains would be united under a single banner. As the old saying goes, “Life doesn’t always go the way you plan”. 

_ Mega-cycle later, unknown quadrant of space, Decepticon Warship _

“Are you sure that was wise?” Asked Knockout looking at Starscream, the second in command of the Decepticons. 

“Well,” Starscream vented, “I was hoping that they would have been able to easily take out that autobot and his human friend. But no matter, Megatron doesn’t need to know of this.”

“Understood but tell that to Soundwave.” Knockout jerked his thumb over that the Decepticon chief intelligence officer. Soundwave looked over at them before going back to what he was doing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short. 
> 
> Micro-click—half a second  
> Nano-click(s)—second(s)  
> Breem(s)—minute(s)  
> Joor—1/2 minutes  
> Mili-cycle—half hour  
> Cycle—1 hour  
> Mega-cycle—12 hours  
> Solar-cycle—a day  
> Lunar-cycle—night  
> Deca-cycle—a week  
> Steller-cycle—a month  
> Eon—year
> 
> “Normal”  
> “Bumblebee”  
> |Spark Bond|  
> [OSDT/Spartan Private Band]  
> +Autobot Private Band+  
> -Decepticon Private Band-  
> (Coms)


	3. Chapter one: Alpha 9 is summoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha 9 is about to step into a new world. Literary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I am so sorry.  
> Micro-click—half a second   
>  Nano-click(s)—second(s)  
>  Breem(s)—minute(s)   
>  Joor—1/2 minutes  
>  Mili-cycle—half hour   
> Cycle—1 hour  
> Mega-cycle—12 hours   
> Solar-cycle—a day  
> Lunar-cycle—night   
> Deca-cycle—a week  
> Steller-cycle—a month   
> Eon—year

_ 3 solar-cycles later, Say My Name, Hanger bay _

Buck and Alpha 9 where in the hanger helping out the hanger crew as a form of team bonding and being nice people. The hanger crew welcomed the help since they where a little short staffed. Buck enjoyed this type of work for it brought back a sense of nostalgia from his childhood back on Draco-3 working at the docks with his uncle. Romeo complained the whole time making him get into an argument with Mickey who also enjoyed this type of work. Thankfully Dutch was able to shut Romeo up each time. And the Rookie, who wouldn’t speak for the life of him, would ignore Romeo and do what he was ordered to do.

“Hey Rookie, can I get a little help please?” Buck asked standing before a large create that needed to be loaded into the pelican behind him.

The Rookie nodded running over to the Gunny Sargent.

“Alright, one, two, three!” Buck said as they lifted the box.

Carefully making their way over to the pelican, Mickey ran over to help out as they got closer to the ramp leading into the pelican. Once the create was in the Pelican a officer walked over to the ramp blocking their way out.

“Officer Julie, been a while.” Buck greeted the young officer with a smile.

She smiled, “That it has Buck. I have orders to inform you that Alpha 9 is being transferred to an ONI base.”

“What!?” Asked the entire Alpha 9, save the silent Rookie.

“Anything else? Anything at all, you know I don’t like being in the dark, especially since I became a team leader.” Buck said.

If there was one thing that Romeo, Dutch, Mickey, and the Rookie liked about Buck was that he was always looking out for them. He always put them first when it came to their mission orders. Buck was probably one of the most selfless soldiers they had ever met. And he really did care about them.

“I know, but you know ONI.” Julie said with the small shake of her head. “Anyway, pack up your things and head to hanger bay 5. You pelican will be waiting for you.”

“Understood.” Buck grumbled as Julie left. Looking up at the ceiling he muttered, “Dare I swear to god…”

“Dare is trying to get us killed, isn’t she?” Asked Romeo trying to joke around.

“After New Mombasa, I wouldn’t be surprised. Even if she did kind of save us from the EMP from that carrier, we all did nearly die.” Said Dutch.

“Well let’s get going and pray that we survive this new assignment.” Mickey said getting a nod from the Rookie.

_ Mili-cycle later, Say my Name, Hanger bay 5 _

With their bags in hand the ODST team of Alpha 9 said their goodbye to their fellow ODSTs. Reaching hanger bay 5 they noticed a woman standing before their assigned Pelican. At first, they thought she was dare given she had white skin and short blond hair which was very similar to Dare. But as they got closer, they realized she wasn’t Dare. This woman was about Mickey’s age or just a little bit older than him. She was wearing an ONI uniform. Once she noticed them, she smiled.

“You must be Alpha 9, nice to meet you all I’m Carly Witwicky.” She held out her hand showing a wedding band on her ring finger.

“I’m Edward Buck, Gunny Sargent and leader of Alpha 9.” He shook her hand. He pointed over to his team, “This is Taylor Miles, we call him Dutch.”

“Ma’am.” Dutch greeted politely.

“Next to him is Kojo Asu, he gave himself the nickname Romeo.”

“It’s a good nickname.” Romeo defended.

“That’s Michel Crespo, or Mickey.”

“Nice to meet you Ma’am.”

“And finally, our strong silent type, Rookie.” Buck gestured to the youngest teammate.

The Rookie simply waved at her which she returned. Buck turned to Carly and cleared his throat.

“I know that we’ve been assigned to an ONI base and aren’t on a “need to know” basis, however if there is anything that you share to know that my boys aren’t going be thrown into a hellish battle were, they probably won’t make out alive, I’d appreciate it.” Buck said boldly.

Carly smiled, “There is no need to worry Gunny. Once we reach our destination everything you need to know about this assignment will be given to you. How come on, we have a schedule to keep.”

“Of course, ma’am. Alpha 9 load up.” Buck ordered as the team loaded into the Pelican following Carly.

Placing their bags in places where they wouldn’t be an issue they sat in the empty seats as Carly entered the cockpit giving the pilot they okay before sitting with the boys.

“Excuse me ma’am,” Began Mickey, “If you don’t mind me asking do you and your husband both work for ONI?”

“Is it obvious?” Carly asked teasingly.

“No, ma’am. Most married ONI agents I’ve met are married to non-ONI members.” Mickey explained.

“Ah, I see.” Carly nodded. “Well yes normally ONI agents tend to marry those that aren’t in ONI, but I actually joined ONI a year after I married my husband.”

The ODST looked curious at the information they where given. Buck tried asking Carly more about the type of work they would be doing since they where now living at this secert ONI base they were heading to. Carly simply answered it would be just like if they were still on the _Say My Name_. That relaxed Buck greatly and Carly could tell.

“With attitude like that, Gunny you’re a good leader.” Carly commented.

“You think so?” Buck asked.

“For me the best leaders are those who are always looking for their people regardless if they know their subordinates on a personal level or not.” Carly explained.

“See Gunny,” Began Dutch with a laugh, “You’re a great leader! Especially since you can put up with Romeo’s BS.”

“Hey!” Romeo snapped offended. “Bro, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“In situations like this…nope.” Dutch laughed.

Mickey laughed looking away as the Rookie looked amused. Romeo glared at them.

“I’m older than both of you which also makes me your commander should we somehow get separated from Dutch and Buck.” Romeo snapped.

In response to that the Rookie rose his hand and used his hand making a winding motion like someone was winding a jack-in-a-box. Slowly but surely the Rookie’s middle finger rose up. The Pelican erupted into laughter at the Rookie’s silent humor.

“Nice one Rook.” Buck commented clapping.

“They always like this?”

“Not all the time, but yeah.” Buck sighed a laugh. “At times like this I love my team.”

_ 8 cycles later, Cybertron, Dinobot lagoon  _

Daniel Witwicky was sitting with Hot Rod at the Dinobot lagoon fishing while awaiting his mother’s return.

“Fish are really jumping today, huh dan-o?” Hot Rod said after about a full cycle of silence.

“Yeah I guess so…” Daniel said.

“Hey what’s wrong? You can tell me.”

“I miss dad, mom, and Wheelie.”

“They’ll be back soon.” Hot Rod promised. “You know Wheelie will be back in a deca-cycle. It may seem like a long time but not really.”

“I know. I hope mom comes back soon.” Daniel said.

Hot Rod was about to say something when suddenly they heard an aircraft overhead. Daniel smiled seeing it was a Pelican.

“Mom’s back! Come on Hot Rod!” Daniel shot up dropping his fishing rod.

Hot Rod smiled and transformed into his alt-mode allowing Daniel to climb inside. Once Daniel was inside Hot Rod drove off heading over to the landing pads. As they drove over, they were joined by ambulance.

“Hey First Aid.” Hot Rod greeted.

“Hey Hot Rod, Daniel.” First Aid greeted back.

“Missed Springer that much, huh?” Asked Hot Rod teasingly.

First Aid laughed, “As much as you miss Ultra Magnus.”

“I have no idea of what you’re talking about.” Hot Rod defended blushing.

Daniel laughed, “Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus—,”

“Watch Daniel I may not take you fishing anymore if you finish that song.” Hot Rod warned. “Having my Sire tease me like that is enough.”

First Aid and Daniel laughed as they arrived at the landing pads. Daniel exited Hot Rod’s alt-mode running over to where the Pelican was landing. The two bots remained in their alt-modes as Sir Edmund arrived with Optimus and a few others. As the Pelican’s ramp lowered down Carly stepped out followed by the ODST team that Sir Edmund had requested. The ODST team stopped as Carly was warmly greeted by her son. They where in shock gazing upon Edmund.

“Agent Barton?” Asked Dutch shocked.

“I see my ONI agent reputation proceeds me. Yes, I am Agent Edmund Barton, welcome Alpha 9 to Cybertron.” Edmund smiled amused by their faces.

“Holy shit…” Mumbled Romeo.

Immediately the ODST team dropped their bags and saluted.

“At ease gentlemen.” Edmund laughed. “Now we have a lot to discuss and much more to do so I hope you’re ready.”

After he had said that each of the vehicles including the Pelican began them began to shift. One by one the vehicles around them transformed leaving the ODST team in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micro-click—half a second   
>  Nano-click(s)—second(s)  
>  Breem(s)—minute(s)   
>  Joor—1/2 minutes  
>  Mili-cycle—half hour   
> Cycle—1 hour  
> Mega-cycle—12 hours   
> Solar-cycle—a day  
> Lunar-cycle—night   
> Deca-cycle—a week  
> Steller-cycle—a month   
> Eon—year


	4. Chapter two: Welcome to Cybertron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before going on missions and what not, Alpha 9 is given the chance to adjust to their lives on Cybertron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micro-click—half a second   
>  Nano-click(s)—second(s)  
>  Breem(s)—minute(s)   
>  Joor—1/2 minutes  
>  Mili-cycle—half hour   
> Cycle—1 hour  
> Mega-cycle—12 hours   
> Solar-cycle—a day  
> Lunar-cycle—night   
> Deca-cycle—a week  
> Steller-cycle—a month   
> Eon—year

“S—Sir, I don’t understand.” Said Buck.

Edmund smiled, “I know this will come as a shock, but you are on a planet very far from Earth and her colonies. This my boys with the planet known as Cybertron. And these,” He gestured to the cars, “Are the Cybertronains.”

“A—Alright…” Said Romeo.

“Don’t worry, please follow me and everything will be explained.” Said Edmund.

The ODST team nodded following Edmund.

_ 1 Mili-cycle later, Autobot HQ, Meeting room _

Alpha 9 had been listening to Edmund over an hour as he told them about the secert organization called NEST had been around longer than ONI or the UNSC. From what Edmund had said the first Cybertronain contact was during WW1 where a Cybertronain disguised as a tank saved a group of French and English soldiers. From there the secert organization NEST took shape as more and more Cybertronains came to Earth seeking a safe heaven. At the same time anything of Cybertronains being seen by humans was stored with NEST as time moved on and the Autobots had been finally pulling victories against the Decepticons. Knowing that there had been a robotic alien race hiding in plain sight on Earth, was a bit much for a simple ODST team to wrap their heads around. But they were believers since they stood on the very world of the robotic race and was surrounded by said race. Buck looked over to the towering red and blue autobot. Just by looking at him, Buck knew he was the leader. That and he was taller than his fellows.

“Now for late introductions.” Edmund snapped Buck out of his thoughts. “This is my autobot companion slash butler Cogsworth.”

“And honor.” Bowed the bot.

“I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and last of the primes.” Optimus introduced himself. “And this is my son, Bumblebee.” He gestured to smaller yellow bot.

 _“Nice to meet you Alpha 9.”_ Said Bee.

“My second in command Ultra Magnus.”

“I’m looking forward to working with you.” Said the blue, white, and red Cybertronain.

“I’m Ratchet chief medical officer, and this is my son First Aid.”

“I and Sire will here to help you with anything you still might find confusing.” First Aid said with a joyful tone.

“Well I guess we’re next.” Buck said then cleared this throat. “I am Gunny Sargent Edward Buck; I am the leader of the ODST Team Alpha 9.”

“I’m Taylor Miles, but you can call me Dutch.”

“Kojo Asu, a.k.a Romeo.”

“I’m Michel Crespo, just call me Mickey.”

“And finally,” Buck began, “Our ever the silent one, Rookie.”

The Rookie waved at the Autobots as a greeting.

“Is something wrong with his voice box?” Asked Ratchet concerned.

“Not sure what you mean by “voice box” but Rookie has been a quiet one since his assignment onto our team.” Buck explained.

“When Sire says, “voice box” he’s asking about the vocal chords of the human body.” First Aid explained.

“Oh.” Dutch said in understanding.

Edmund sighed, “Alpha 9 as the first part of your new assignment to NEST you shall be learning everything there is to know about Cybertron and her people.”

“Understood sir.” Alpha 9 saluted.

“Now Cogsworth show them to their quarters.” Edmund ordered.

Cogsworth nodded, “Right away Sir. Now come along.” Cogsworth grabbed the OSDT team’s belongs heading out the door.

Alpha 9 lightly jogged to catch up with the butler. Walking down the halls they were greeted by other humans and Autobots. All so new but everyone was so welcoming. Buck wasn’t going to deny he was excited to work with an alien race that didn’t want to kill humans and he had the feeling his teammates felt the same. Reaching their quarters Cogsworth also gave them devices that would act as their guide around Cybertron. They thanked Cogsworth for his help and started settling in.

“This is going to be the most interesting assignments in our line of work.” Romeo said after a while.

“No argument there.” Mickey said. “I can’t wait to learn more about the Cybertronains.”

“Me too, but don’t you find it wired that these Cybertronains have been coming to Earth since the middle ages of human history and we’re learning about them now?” Questioned Dutch.

“It’s was probably the Autobot’s, and the humans they worked with, choice given that the Decepticons wanted to kill humans.” Said Mickey. “I mean think about it, the Autobots clearly never wanted to have anyone else involved in their civil war. But you know the old saying, “Life doesn’t go the way you plan”.”

“But why us?” Asked Dutch.

“Probably because Dare said something, and word got to Edmund.” Romeo said. “Remember Dare is a highly valued ONI Agent, she’s almost as famous as Edmund.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised if that’s how it happened.” Buck chimed in. “Either way, this is still a sanctioned assignment and we have our orders.”

“Whatever you say Gunny.” Said Romeo.

The Rookie simply nodded but his gaze never looked up from the device that Cogsworth had given him. This device worked like a data-pad, so the Rookie found it easy to use. He was reading over Cybertronain news that was translated into English, the original news report was in Cybertronain.

“Think we’ll learn Cybertronain?” Asked Mickey randomly.

“That would be fun.” Said Dutch with a snort.

_ The next solar-cycle, Cybertronain hall of records, history section  _

First Aid had taken them to the Cybertronain Hall of Records to begin their history lesson on Cybertron. Driving to the Cybertronain Hall was very interesting for the ODST team. They watched in awe as the highway transformed and moved around to adjust traffic. Definitely one of the coolest planets they been on. Now sitting in the Hall of Records History section they read over translated data pads of Cybertronain history.

“Unicorn really had it out for Primus.” Romeo commented.

“From what this pad is saying, sure sounds like it.” Dutch agreed.

“It’s the classic battle of destruction and creation.” Said First Aid.

“And now after many years since the Primus humiliated him, he was defeated once again by the Prime he thought he had killed, and his head is orbiting the planet like a moon. The fact he is now a part of your moons is fucking scary.” Said Buck.

“We actually didn’t realize he was there until Preceptor pointed it out one Lunar-cycle.” First Aid chuckled.

“That must have freaked you guys the hell out.” Said Romeo.

“The poor Dinobots hid behind Ultra Magnus and Optimus when they heard.” First Aid added making the ODST team laugh.

“Oh no those poor Dinobots.” Buck shook his head.

“Anyway, that most of Cybertron’s history.” First Aid brought them back to the topic at hand.

“So, Primus is the literal core of the world, so does that mean the planet can transform?” Asked Dutch.

“Not sure there have been a lot of conspiracy theories flying around about that.” First Aid admitted. “Oh, hey Bee.”

 _“Hey Aid, Alpha 9.”_ Bee greeted walking over. _“Mind if I join you? I’m really bored.”_

“Sure.” First Aid smiled. “Since you’re the Son of “THE PRIME” why don’t you tell us bit about him.”

“Well as a Sire he’s the best. I remember when I was little, he let me help with his reports.” Bee said then rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly, “Looking back on it…I don’t know why he let me help when I couldn’t write.”

“My Sire let me do the same thing. I asked him about it one time and he said that every-bot enjoys the artwork of a sparkling.” First Aid answered.

“So, you two were born during the war, right?” Asked Dutch.

“Yes.” First Aid nodded. “It was I think a few eons before the core had started to shut down, I, Bee, and the twins; Sunstreaker and Sideswipe where born. As far as anyone knew the four of us where the last Sparklings born on Cybertron during the war.”

“Wow, I guess that made you guys pretty famous on both sides.” Said Romeo.

 _“For good and bad reasons.”_ Said Bee.

“So, Bee if you don’t mind me asking…” Began Mickey, “What happened to your voice? Was it always like that or?”

 _“No, it wasn’t always like this. Back when I was 6 eons old, I had done something completely stupid costing me my voice box.”_ Bee didn’t go into detail.

Alpha 9 looked at the yellow bot in sympathy. Mickey apologized for asking and Bee waved it off saying it was okay and that he wasn’t the first to ask. After that they continued their Cybertronain history lesson.

_ 4 cycles later, Autobot HQ, Alpha 9’s quarters  _

Buck was laying on his bead reading over the data-pad that Cogsworth had given to him yesterday. Just like Carly had said it was just like being back on the _Say My Name_. Buck couldn’t help but wonder were that ship was now. Though he hadn’t been gone that long, he often wondered where the _Say My Name_ was when he wasn’t on board.

“Hey Gunny, we’re going to walk around for a bit want to join us?” Asked Mickey.

Buck sat up, “Sure why not? Got to get a lay of place, sometime right?”

Buck followed his team out their quarters and down the halls. They roamed randomly checking everything out making notes of things they saw. Everything seemed standard though this was an alien base. Alpha 9 soon got spilt up each of them wanting to see different things. Buck made sure they promised they would be back at their quarters before dark. Now alone with nothing to do, Buck wandered stopping to have short conversations with members of NEST. He ended up making a bunch of new friends doing this. Everyone was so nice and helpful. Buck even got a bit of a crash course on how to speak Cybertronain from a few of his new friends. He found his way to the outdoor gym where a large group of mechs where training. He noticed an older mech standing off to the side watching them with a Cybertronain cigar in his mouth. He must have been their Drill Sargent.

“Hello.” Said Buck.

“Hey there, you’re apart of Alpha 9, right?” Asked the older mech with a smile.

“That’s me.” Buck smiled back.

“Nice to meet you I’m Kup, leader of the Wreakers.”

“The Wreakers?” Asked Buck curiously.

“We’re basically the Black Ops of the Autobots. We take missions that no one else will and…sadly not many of us come back.” Kup said blowing his cigar.

“We know what that’s like. ODSTs, Spartans, there the same way. We take the missions that no one else can handle.” Buck said. “Not everyone makes it back no matter how hard you try.”

“Let guess Gunny Sargent?” Asked Kup.

“Guilty.” Buck shrugged.

Kup chuckled that explains it, “Sounds like you’ve seen a lot during your career.”

“Too much at times.” Buck admitted. “But enough talking about the sad things! Let’s talk about something else.”

“Got any war stories?” Kup asked. “NEST and the Autobots didn’t take part in the Human Covenant War due to lack of resources and we had just finally gotten Cybertron back.”

“I hold no grudge; I understand you guys were fighting your own battles. And as for the war stories, I’ll mine if you share yours.” Buck proposed.

“Deal.” Kup said.

_ 2 cycles later, Autobot HQ, Medic Bay  _

After exchanging war stories with Kup, Ratchet had called Alpha 9 to the medic bay for some Cybertronain biology lessons. Ratchet had a holo-screen with a diagram of the Cybertronain body. Ratchet pointed to each certain body parts having Alpha 9 say what it was and then he would tell them the Cybertronain term.

“Head.”

“Helm.”

“Hands.”

“Eyes.”

“Optics.”

“Servos.”

“Chest.”

“Chassis.”

“Foot.”

“Ped.”

“Feet.”

“Pedes.”

“Alright how about this?” Ratchet showed them a new image.

“A bed and bedroom.” Answered Romeo almost immediately.

“For us that’s a berth or berthroom.” First Aid joined in. “Now why don’t you guys tell us some earth terms.”

“Okay, um…” Dutch thought for a moment. “Husband and wife?”

“Sparkmates.”

“Father and mother.” Romeo said.

“Sire and Carrier-slash-Creator.”

“Baby?” Mickey blurted out.

“Sparkling.”

“toddler or kid?” Thought Buck.

“Youngling.”

The Rookie then made gestures with his hands. The medics watched carefully easily figuring out what the Rookie was trying to communicate.

“Mechs are men and Femmes are women.” First Aid answered. “On that topic, something important you guys should know.”

“Huh?” Wondered Mickey.

Ratchet smirked answering, “Cybertronains are what you humans refer to as genderfluid. Meaning that mechs can carry and femmes can be Sires.”

“Whoa really?” Romeo gasped. “That’s pretty cool. So, you guys don’t care about gender that much, then do you?”

“No, we judge character rather than something like gender or where you were born.” Ratchet said.

“Man, I wish humans where like that.” Buck said getting a nod from his team.

“That’s all the time we have for today.” Said First Aid looking at the clock. “We’ll start teaching you guys the language tomorrow.”

“Alright then. See you guys tomorrow then.” Alpha 9 left the medic bay.

Once outside the medic bay the team began talking about what they had been doing 2 hours before.

“So, you got a new friend Gunny?” Asked Romeo referring to Kup.

“He sure does sound like you Gunny.” Laughed Dutch.

“Oh, you think so. Well he’s got some good stories.” Buck said.

“I knew I should have stayed with you. I looked so wired to everyone I met.” Mickey complained embarrassed.

Buck patted Mickey’s shoulder saying, “You just got to have more confidence.”

_ 1 Deca-cycle later, Autobot HQ, Meeting room _

Buck stood in the meeting room with Edmund who was looking at the screen of Teletraan-1.

“How have you and your team been adjusting so far?” Edmund asked.

“We’ve been adjusting just fine.” Said the Gunny. “Took us about three solar-cycles to get a good basic lay of the place.”

“That’s good to hear.” Edmund smiled. “What do you think of what you’ve been learning so far?”

“It’s interesting. Like all kids I didn’t like school all that much, but what I’m learning know, I recon every kid from Earth to her colonies would excited learning about Cybertron.” Buck snickered softly.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Edmund said.

Buck looked to the screen of Teletraan-1. He noticed that supercomputer they where using was monitoring all kinds of activity.

“Sir, can I ask why did you keep all of this a secert while working for ONI?”

Edmund sighed, “Because it was Optimus’s request. After ONI and the UNSC was formed something about them just didn’t sit right with Optimus. And as much as he wanted our two races to co-exist there was still the civil war going on. So, Optimus asked about getting all the Autobot’s off Earth so that way ONI or the UNSC wouldn’t have to worry about the Decepticons. And after NEST had some people join ONI ranks, Optimus held off even longer on making their exist known to rest of Humanity, especially hearing of the Spartan 2s creation.”

“Isn’t that still classified?”

“It is, but someone from NEST got a hold of the file and sent it to us. I understand the need for the perfect soldiers, but I can’t condone their methods.” Edmund said.

“Well I don’t know much about the Spartan 2s, but I do agree that ONI has created some terrifying monsters in the name of the “greater good”. Sometimes I find myself questioning if there is such a thing.” Buck admitted.

“I like to think that this one, however now a days the term “greater good” is used loosely.” Edmund thought back to the last time he saw Dr. Halsey. True she had good intentions, however going as far as to kidnap a bunch of children and brainwash them made him sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Micro-click—half a second   
>  Nano-click(s)—second(s)  
>  Breem(s)—minute(s)   
>  Joor—1/2 minutes  
>  Mili-cycle—half hour   
> Cycle—1 hour  
> Mega-cycle—12 hours   
> Solar-cycle—a day  
> Lunar-cycle—night   
> Deca-cycle—a week  
> Steller-cycle—a month   
> Eon—year


End file.
